Wish Ch 49 Alternative
by forever122
Summary: First version of chapter 49 of Wish that I scrapped. At least read chapter 48 of Wish before reading.


**Wish 49.1**

**What was that!?**

Gin sighed as he shut the door to the bathroom behind him, leaning back against it. 'That child... He knows better than to swear, at least he should. Yet he still does it. Then he also hit me. He _hit_ me. That's just inexcusable. Then there was also his little panic frenzy there... I wonder what that was about. I'll just have to ask him ans then form conclusions.' Gin thought. He pushed away from the door and went into the living to lay on the couch.

'Hm...let's see... What was his punishment for hitting or kicking again? Was it a time out? That sounds right, but I think there was something else to it...hmm...' Gin thought, absent mindedly looking around the room. His eyes landed on the paper and crayons Rangiku had left out earlier. The silver-haired man's eyes opened slowly, a smile spreading across his face. He sat up and moved onto the floor, sitting indian-style.

He grabbed a piece of the white paper and a black crayon. He started to make a two charts. One with offences and consequences on them, the other how many offences he had and what punishment he had with them and how many offenses were left until the limiter wouldn't come off until Christmas.

"Maybe if he can see it physically, it will get into his head not to do certain things, especially if he want that limiter removed." Gin mumbled as he stood up, noticing that fifteen minutes were up. Before he went to retrieve Toshiro though, he walked into the kitchen to retrieve some tape to hang up the charts. Only after doing that, did he enter the bethroom. The third division taicho knocked on the door to the bathing room. He noted that he heard the shower hose running.

"Shiro-chan? I'm coming in." the man said before he opened the door and entered. He raised and eyebrow at the sight before him, not really expecting it. Toshiro was sitting back on the stool buck naked letting what he assumed to be cold water wash over him.

"Toshiro..." Gin growled in annoyance as he walked over to the boy. Toshiro however, gave no reponse. The third division taicho shut off the cold water and turned to his son. His eyes were slightly clouded over, his eyes dilated.

"Toshiro? Toshiro. Toshiro, answer me." Gin said, grasping the boy's shoulders with his hands. Said boy let out a high-pitched scream at the contact, his eyes remaining clouded over and dilated when he fell back. He back peddled away from Gin, panting heavily.

"No! No! Please, no!" Toshiro screeched, covering his head with his arms. Gin's eyes widened and he rushed over to his trembling son. He reached out and placed his hands on Toshiro's shoulders again, only for the boy to let out a strangled scream.

Gin pulled away and looked at his hands. The boy was ice cold. Gin grabbed a giant fluffly towel off of the rack next to him and tried to envelope the boy in it, but said boy wouldn't allow himself to be touched. Gin scowled and roughly grabbed the boy by his midsection, carrying him out of the bathroom. Toshiro let out a continued screech, struggling and trying to get way.

"I'll be good! I'll be good! So please don't hurt me!" he cried, tears flowing from his eyes. Gin hastily set the boy on his bed and wrapped the fluffy towel around him. He wouldn't stop struggling and screeching though. Gin ran into his and Rangiku's bedroom and grabbed a giant, fluffy, and warm blanket off of the bed. He hurried back to where Toshiro was and found him laying in bed, curled up on his side, still naked.

Gin walked to the bed and put the blanket over his son's shaking form. He let out a scream and started thrashing. The silver-haired man promptly sat on the bed and grabbed the struggling boy wrapped in a blanket to his chest. He then laid on his side on the bed, and held the boy to his chest.

Toshiro was facing inward, towards Gin's body, his chin to his chest. The small boy kicked his legs and continued screaming, his arms pinned between Gin's chest and his. Gin had his arms wrapped around him, keeping him in place. His father grunted when one of his knees hit him in the groin, but the man refused to let go.

While Toshiro was struggling, the blanket from his parents' room got closer and closer to his face. Evetually, it got in front of his nose and he inhaled the scent. He paused in his struggling and Gin began to run his hand through his hair. Toshiro's heartbeat began to slow from it's previous eradic pace. He inhaled the smell of his parents again and his body went limp. He sighed in content before snuggling his head into Gin's chest. Gin sighed in relief once he heard his son's brething even out. He pulled the boy closer and buried his nose in the snowy hair.

"What was that?" Gin mumbled into Toshiro's hair. "He hasn't acted like that since...since after _that_ happened... It can't be post traumatic stress, could it? I thought he passed that stage... Or did he just block out the memory? Why did it happen now though, when he's not himself?" Gin continued to stroke Toshiro's hair, also removing the blanket from Toshiro's nose. He slowly removed his hand from under Toshiro, careful not to wake him.

The boy groaned from the loss of heat and smell, but other than that, didn't wake up. Gin sighed when he stood up from the bed. He stared at his precious angel for a couple of minutes before moving to Toshiro's pajama drawer to get him a fresh pair.

"It's going to cold at night now, so I should put him in something warm. Where are they though...?" Gin said to himself, riffling through the drawer. After ten minutes of looking, it dawned on him. Toshiro's really warm pajamas were with his winter kimonos. He slapped his head for being so stupid. How could he have forgotten? Gin sighed and went to the closet, getting the big storage bucket down from the shelf above. He set it down and opened it, looking through it for warm pajamas. He finally found what he had been looking for, dark blue footie pajamas with snowflakes on them.

Gin gave a small smile when he held them up. He still remembered his son's face when he had recieved them. He didn't take them off for a week after he got them for his birthday. That was also the week that they weren't allowed inside of Health Land because of how Toshiro smelled. They also had to sneak attack him to get the pajamas off to bathe him.

Gin shook his head and went back over to Toshiro. He disentangled Toshiro from the blanket and towel and froze whenever his son made a sound or shifted. Ten minutes later, he had succeded in freeing the small boy. He laid the pajamas off to the side and sat on the bed, lifting Toshiro into a sitting position in his lap.

Gin dried him off and put his feet in the pajamas one at a time. He laid the boy down and pulled the pajamas up his back, then he placed one of his arms in each sleeve, making sure to pull the cuffs down to his wrists. He zipped the pajamas up and tucked the boy in.

He went into the hallway and grabbed more blankets and put them on Toshiro to make sure he was warm enough. He still felt cold. He tucked the blankets around him and kissed his forehead. He laid his nose in his son's hair and stayed there for a moment.

"I'm sorry, Toshiro. What does the world have against you? You don't deserve any of the bad things that have happened to you, only the good things. You deserve much more than that too. I'm so sorry." Gin muttered into his son's hair. After another minute, he left the boy in his room, shutting off the light as he left.

The third division captain sighed as he laid on the couch in the living room, thinking over what to do with the little fiasco that happened less than an hour ago. He turned his head to the clock. It was only eight at night.

"Rangiku should be home soon..." was the last thing Gin said before drifting off to sleep.

! #$%^&amp;*()_+_)(*&amp;^%$# !~! #$%^&amp;*()_+_)(*&amp;^%$# !~! #$%^&amp;*()_+_)(*&amp;^!

Rangiku sighed as she walked up to the door of her home, wondering what sight she would see when she entered. She shuffled all of her bags over to one hand and opened the door with her now free hand. She paused in the doorway, noticing how quite it was. The lieutenant of the tenth division set her bags down and shut the front door. Her eyes landed on her husband, sound asleep on the couch with one arm draped over his eyes, the other hanging off the couch. One knee was propped up against the couch. The man looked exhausted, to say the least.

'It's only eight thirty at night and he's already fast asleep. Well, considering everything that's happened today, I don't blame him.' Rangiku thought, walking into thier bedroom to grab a blanket to cover him up with. The blonde opened the door to thier room and paused. The extra blanket wasn't on the bed. She but her lower lip in confusion and went to the hall closet where the other blankets were. The extra blankets weren't there either.

"I wonder..." she mumbled to herself, turning to peer into her son's room. She couldn't see him with all the blankets though. She shook her head at how worried over protective Gin was at times. Then again, she wasn't any less protective than he was. She made her way over to the sleeping boy and sat next to him on the bed. She gave a small smile when she saw his sleeping face. Rangiku brushed a stray lock of hair out of Toshiro's gace and kissed him good night on his took one of the, what she assumed, six blankets off of her son, bringing it back into the living room and drapping it over Gin.

She went back over to the discarded bags on the floor and gathered them up. When she turned around, she saw two pieces of paper taped to the wall. She noticed what was wriiten on each of them and shook her head. Rangiku brought the bags into her and Gin's room and hid them under the bed, the one place Gin never looked for anything.

"I guess I can take a _long_ uninterrupted bath." she said to herself, raising her hands above her head and stretching. The woman sauntered out of the bedroom and into the bathroom, pass the toilet room, and arrived in the bathing room. She paused though and her shoulders slumped. The bathroom was a mess! There were clothes and towels everywhere!

"Something must have happen for Gin to let it get this way..." she sighed. The woman proceeded to pick up all the clothes and put them into the hamper. "I guess Gin was too tired to take a bath also." she mumbled. Finally, she came to the bath and sighed again, her shoulders sluching. They had left the water in the tub. She rolled up a sleeve and pulled the plug from inside the tub, let the water drain out. After it was drained, she turned it on so it would be refilled with hot water. She rinsed herself off and soaked in the tub before going to bed.


End file.
